vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukiteru Amano
Summary The main male protagonist of the series and the First Diary user. Also known as Yuki (ユッキー, Yukkī), he is a 14 year old middle schooler who is a rather quiet boy with an anti-social behavior who doesn't talk much. He mostly sees things around him as a bystander and writes it down in his cell phone diary. Yuki becomes involved in the Diary Game when to his shock that Deus, a god-like being whom he thought was an imaginary friend turns out to be real, selects him as one of twelves contestants in a 90 day battle royale where they must kill each other using their special diaries where the last survivor becomes Deus' new heir. Yuki's diary is called the Random Diary, which written from his point of view, gives a detailed explanation of his surroundings very accurately whether it be the present or the future. While versatile in any situation, the main disadvantage of the Random Diary is that it doesn't tells him what is happening to himself which leaves him vulnerable. Furthermore, since the diary is written from his point of view, Yuki can be tricked into thinking something he sees is true without realizing it which is a disadvantage for other people who use the Random Diary. Unlike most of the contestants, Yuki doesn't want any part of the game as he just wants to live peacefully and doesn't want to kill anyone, but is forced to play to survive and will only kill as a last resort as he is the main target by the other diary users because Deus sees Yuki as his favorite to win. Because he is weak, in order to protect himself, he quickly makes friends and allies to help him including Yuno Gasai, a girl in his class who is madly in love with him and is another diary user. Yuki is kind person yet is naive for quickly trusting people whether they be friend or other diary users as they may have ulterior motives. The most complex relationship he has is Yuno, while Yuno is a formidable ally, her mad obsessive love for him to the point she is willing to kill or use anyone so both of them can survive scares him yet despite the many things she does that shocks him including kidnapping him against his will and learning she killed her parents, Yuki still relies on Yuno in order to protect himself. Originally, Yuki's main goal was to find a way to end the game peacefully without killing anyone but that goal quickly changes when during the middle of the game, his mother is accidentally killed by his father, who is also later killed by agents of John Bacchus, the Eleventh Diary user. Grieving over his parents death, Yuno seduces and convinces him that in order to bring his parents back to life, he should win the game and once he becomes the new God of Time and Space, he can use his divine powers to bring them back from the dead. With this new goal, Yuki becomes determined to win no matter what including lying, killing, backstabbing and destruction. His new behavior shocks his friends as his and Yuno actions cause a series of terrorist attacks across the city. He is named after Jupiter, the Roman god of the sky, weather and lightning. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | Low 2-C Name: Yukiteru Amano, "Yuki", "First" Origin: Mirai Nikki Gender: Male Classification: Human, Junior High School Student, Diary Holder | God of Time and Space Age: 14 years old | 10,014 years old Powers and Abilities: Limited Foresight | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Time-Space Manipulation, Acausality and Causality Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and possibly 4), Reality Warping, Energy Attacks Attack Potency: Street level with firearms | Universe level+ (Became a God at the end of the series) Speed: Normal Human | Unknown (Can appear anywhere at will, including the metaphysical dimensions) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown Durability: Human level | Unknown Stamina: Average human | Infinite Range: Depends on weapons | Universal Standard Equipment: Future Diary (Observance/Random Diary)/Random blog (A blog on his mobile phone, capable of displaying messages from the future. In his diary Yukiteru writes messages that surrounds it), pen (can be used to attack the enemy in the eye), machinegun (at some point used Yukiteru), gun (common pistol. Also not always used), throwing darts (used to attack the enemy in the eye and other peoples diaries). Intelligence: Medium, can use firearms | Unknown Weaknesses: He has standard human weaknesses, and he will die if his phone is damaged | He cannot resurrect people from the dead (Deus stated he lacked the power to do so; by inherenting his powers, he inherited this weakness) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Future Diary - Observance/Random Diary:' Yuki's diary is called the Random Diary (無差別日記 Musabetsu Nikki), which written from his point of view, gives a detailed explanation of his surroundings very accurately, whether it be the present or the future. While versatile in any situation, the main disadvantage of the Random Diary is that the diary does not tell him what is happening to himself, which leaves him vulnerable. Furthermore, since the diary is written from his point of view, Yuki can be tricked into thinking something he sees is true without realizing it, which is a disadvantage for other people who use the Random Diary. '-God:' Yukiteru status as ruler of time and space, inherited from Deus. Provides control over the cause-and-effect relationships that allows you to control reality. *'''-Reality warping:' Yukiteru controls reality, managing events, time and space. It can create a world, a wish with the restriction that even God can not back once they leave the world of the soul. *'-Creating creatures:' Yukiteru can create creatures with powers comparable to his own. It can both create things from scratch, and to bestow strength. *'-Dimensional destruction:' The power of God can be used to make a dent in the fabric of reality. This can create a passage in a parallel universe. *'-Destruction of the universe:' God is the foundation that supports the existence of his universe. If he dies or disappears from the world, the universe will begin to fill the void areas, which eventually erase it. *'-Creating an alternate universe:' To bypass their weakness (the inability to bring back the soul), God can, keep going back in time and thus creating an alternate universe. '-Cathedral of Causation:' God exists in the illusory-abstract dimension, where the focus of cause and effect. This world of information, which can be connected with people's minds. Here are the Akashic Records - the concentration of all the information in the world. '''Key:' Human | God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mirai Nikki Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Causality Users Category:Energy Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2